1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel laser diode transmitter. More particularly, the present invention relates to a circuit which instaneously and properly compensates for temperature and aging changes to maintain the laser optical power output constant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laser diode transmitters were known heretofore to be provided with feedback circuits. Such prior art feedback circuits attempted to maintain the laser optical power constant to compensate for temperature and aging changes, however, when the duty cycle of the high speed data stream being applied to the transmitter was less than approximately twenty percent, the prior art feedback circuits did not properly compensate for the temperature and aging changes and caused distortion of the laser optical power output.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a laser diode transmitter with a compensating circuit which is responsive to a high speed data stream and which instantaneously compensates for temperature and aging changes so as to maintain the laser optical power output constant and is insensitive to the duty cycle of the data stream.